Alors c'est ça, la mort ?
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: -Ça me fait du bien que tu sois là, même si j'aurais espéré que ce soit encore dans longtemps, dit Jo. -Alors, espérons que l'éternité nous ira bien.
1. Heureux même dans la mort

Où suis-je ? Ce fut la première question que je me posai lorsque je m'éveillai. Ma tête me tournait, et j'avais mal un peu partout. Je me relevai, étant allongé sur un lit moelleux, et regarda la pièce autour de moi. Une chambre vide de meubles à part ce lit, et de couleur. Une seule fenêtre qui éclairait très peu la pièce et une ampoule qui pendait au plafond. Je fermai les yeux, passai une main dessus, et les rouvrit. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une belle jeune femme blonde avec qui j'aurais bien essayé de flirter si je ne la connaissais pas.

-La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée.

-Très drôle, dis-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit.

Elle sourit. Elle était mille fois plus belle quand elle souriait.

-Où suis-je ? Demandai-je.

Son sourire s'évanouit. Elle posa un plateau sur la commode presque invisible – et que je n'avais donc pas remarqué – dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit à mes côtés.

-Je t'ai retrouvé devant chez moi, inerte. Je t'ai plus ou moins soigné, et t'ai laissé dormir ici.

-D'accord, dis-je. Donc, je suis chez …

Mais le reste de ma phrase disparu. Je venais de comprendre une chose qui ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit lorsque je l'avais aperçu. Je baissai les yeux et soupirai.

-Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, je savais déjà très bien la réponse.

-Comment, Jo ? Demandai-je.

-Je ne sais pas mais Ash travaille dessus.

Je hochai la tête et me souvenais de tous les personnes qui sont ici au Paradis. Je me frottai les yeux, étrangement perturbé.

-Sam ?

-Ici aussi. Mais avec une toute autre personne.

Jessica. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir tué.

Jo ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-Tu ne m'as pas tué, Dean.

-Si. C'est de ma faute.

Elle se leva, me fit relever la tête, et s'agenouilla devant moi avant de coller un gifle qui me craqua la nuque.

-Non.

Je ris. On se regarda droit dans les yeux et je la vis rougir.

-As-tu retrouvé ton père ? Murmurai-je.

Elle secoua la tête, et baissa les yeux. Je lui prit le menton entre mes doigts et là, me prit l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, ses joues, son front, son cou, son nez. Nos regards s'accrochèrent à n'en plus s'en décrocher et je franchissais la limite. Je l'embrassai.

A mon étonnement, elle répondit à mon baiser. Et moi qui pensait qu'elle me giflerait de nouveau. Au lieu de cela, elle monta sur mes genoux, mit ses jambes de chaque côté de ma taille tout en m'embrassant avec fougue. Je la serrai contre moi, lui caressant les cheveux et le dos, et commença à me renverser doucement sur le lit.

-Ça me fait du bien que tu sois là, même si j'aurais espéré que ce soit encore dans longtemps, dit Jo.

-Alors, espérons que l'éternité nous ira bien.

Elle sourit et nous recommençons à nous embrasser.

Tous mes maux sont passés. J'avoue qu'après mon voyage en enfer, ce n'était pas cette image là que je m'étais fait de la mort. Mais, celle là me plaît. Me plaît beaucoup même.


	2. Je te retrouve enfin

J'étais seul quand je me réveillais. Une sensation bizarre s'était emparé de moi au moment où mes yeux se sont ouverts. Cette impression étrange d'avoir traversé l'espace temps et d'être dans un monde nouveau et inconnu. Pourtant, l'endroit dans lequel j'étais m'était connu. L'appartement dans lequel je vivais quand je faisais mes études. Avec Jessica.

-Tu es enfin réveillé mon chéri.

Je me tournai vers elle mais à peine avait-elle dit un premier mot, je l'avais aussitôt reconnu. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, sa fine bouche rose … Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en la voyant. Elle s'approcha de moi et, comme une bonne vieille habitude, m'embrassa tendrement. Son baiser me fit frissonner. Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais plus sentis sur mes lèvres. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux et je la serrais fort contre moi, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi. Elle m'avait manqué, j'en était certain, mais j'ignorai encore la raison. A moins que …

-Nous sommes … mort, murmurai-je en me détachant d'elle.

Elle esquissa un sourire désolé et me prit les mains.

-Moi, ça fait longtemps que je suis ici, me répondit-elle. Mais toi, c'est tout récent.

-Depuis quand ?

-Je t'ai trouvé ce matin, devant chez moi.

Je baissai les yeux sur nos doigts entrelacés. Mon cœur se serra à nouveau mais je me forçai à me retenir de pleurer.

-Comment ? Demandai-je.

-Je ne sais pas, a toi de me le dire.

Je secouai la tête, ignorant. Je ne me souvenais de rien d'autre que d'être à côté de Dean dans la voiture … Dean !

-Dean, il est … ?

-Il a retrouvé une vieille amie, lui aussi.

J'imaginais que c'était Jo. J'esquissai un sourire et regardai Jessica dans les yeux. Son regard était toujours aussi beau, c'en était si troublant.

-Tout va bien, Sam ? Demanda-t-elle en me voyant pleurer.

-Oui, je … je vais très bien, répondis-je. Je suis tellement heureux d'être ici.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et je l'embrassai. Tout chez elle m'avait manqué. Tellement manqué. Alors je me fichai de comment j'étais arrivé là, de savoir que j'étais mort et peut-être enterré, que Dean n'est pas avec moi. Je me fichai de tout. Hormis que j'étais avec la plus belle fille du monde et qu'elle me caressait la joue tendrement. Des années que j'en rêve et voilà mon rêve enfin réalisé.


End file.
